logohistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lamonttroop/Archive 1
Please stop PLEASE do not upload fake logos and stick with real logos. Got it? '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 20:52, August 31, 2013 (UTC) A logo you uploaded I hope that the logo you uploaded (File:Big Idea Inc.png) is a real company. Is it? And BTW, please read the guide to uploading logos first before you upload other logos to this wiki. Thank You! '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 21:05, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Any files u upload must be in a page. Since you upload the Big Idea Entertainment logo, it must be in this page. '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 21:14, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ::I say we can chat now. BTW, go to the fake edition to add fake logos. '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 17:27, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat We can chat now! '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 14:49, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Back, now we can chat. '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 02:29, September 11, 2013 (UTC) ::You have been invited to the chat! Please stay online. '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 19:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ::My chat has started. '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 00:35, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Our first actress at LogoLine User:Scarlett Johansson is the first actress to edit at LogoLine. We hope she doesn't spam or anything. '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 05:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) join.me https://secure.join.me/584-948-862 https://secure.join.me/212-100-495 Chat '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 19:53, September 28, 2013 (UTC) '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 20:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :: '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 23:32, September 30, 2013 (UTC) October 2013 Hello and welcome to LogoLine. When you add content to talk pages and LogoLine pages that have open discussion (but never when editing articles), please be sure to . There are two ways to do this. Either: # Add four tildes ( ~~~~ ) at the end of your comment; or # With the cursor positioned at the end of your comment, click on the signature button ( or ) located above the edit window. This will automatically insert a signature with your username or IP address and the time you posted the comment. This information is necessary to allow other editors to easily see who wrote what and when. Thank you. '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 18:01, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Please chat! '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 14:15, October 6, 2013 (UTC) '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 17:20, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Link Your link color has been updated to green by a modification on MediaWiki:Wikia.css. '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 00:53, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Chat '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Operating System ISOs 01:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) '-Tariqmudallal (talk) LogoLine Pixar Wiki Community Central 23:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC)